


Chasing A Fox

by Kuro_Ookami (Agami_Shukagri), tamtam1975 (capricornkitty1975)



Series: Collabs of Epicness and Doom [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Romance, Tailed Beasts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-10-29 23:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10864218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agami_Shukagri/pseuds/Kuro_Ookami, https://archiveofourown.org/users/capricornkitty1975/pseuds/tamtam1975
Summary: When Naruto is kidnapped by Orochimaru a hunt begins to chase down the Nine Tails jinchurriki. Although while doing this passion will flare between Gaara and Sasuke. They may be cold, heartless bastards, but even those kinds of people have feelings. Will they be abel to find Naruto in time? Or will sparks erupt between the them?





	1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey ya'll! It's Shadow and Capricorn here! Um, so...Mama is a big Naruto fan. I love it too. I suggested we work on one together as I am also writing three of my own. This is the result of our madness. We do indeed have a purpose and method to it. Hehes

This is an AU story. It's set before Shippuden, but we have them as sixteen year olds for the Rookie Nine. We obviously need to make sure things work for when we get to the lemons. Hehes, enjoy and please R&R!

This is dedicated to my amazing yami, Orochi-Dragon14. She's an amazing friend and sister. She's working on a story which is up called Coiled. Ya'll should definitely go check it out. She's a very talented writer. This is also dedicated to Shadow Spirit Dragon-Wolf. She's an awesome writer and person as well. She's working on a story too that's up called Fissures of Thirteen. Ya'll should check it out as well.

Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

Warning: I'm putting this here just in case. There will be blood, bondage, sex, mpreg, same-sex relationships, etc. If you don't like it then don't read. Got it? Good!

In case there's any confusion we'll let ya'll know who is writing who. I am writing the parts of Orochimaru, Gaara, Iruka, Shikamaru, Kiba, Hinata, Sakura, Kurama, Lee, Kankuro , and Tenten. Capricorn is writing the parts of Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Choji, Neji, Ino, Anko, Shukaku, Shino, Kabuto, and Temari.

The pairings are Oro/Naru and Gaara/Sasu. Any others will be added and/or implied in the story like usual.

Chasing A Fox

Chapter 1

Naruto opened his bright blue eyes, yawning. He did not want to get up. His stomach grumbled loudly. Sighing, he frowned. He did not want to starve. Groaning, he sat up. Food it was. Stretching, he scratched his chest and padded to the bathroom.

Morning , kit, said Kurama in his mind.

Thanks for not saying good, Naruto grumbled.

He pulled on a pair of pants and a shirt. Then he put his orange jumpsuit over all of that. He tied on his headband, slipping on his shoes, and grabbing his frog. Locking his apartment, he headed out to get some ramen. He's hungry. Besides the best food in his opinion is Ichiraiku's.

Well, I would...there's just no telling what will happen today. I wouldn't want to give false pretenses to my host, she said simply.

Naruto wandered down to the ramen shop, ordering 2 bowls and a large water. After finishing his ramen, he grinned, scratching his stomach.

"Awwwright! Now I'm better! Time to find Kakashi-sensei and go on a mission!" he jumped down and headed out to the meeting spot.

Once he reached the area Kakashi was waiting there along with Sakura and Sasuke. They were waiting for Naruto.

Sasuke sighed, arms crossed, "You're late, loser."

Naruto glowered at Sasuke while Kakashi just flipped to the next page of his book, "Well, it's better than yesterday, it's only five minutes past me this time."

"Now, listen we are going to do a bit of training today. I have hidden three scrolls somewhere in the Leaf Village. Naruto, yours is blue, Sasuke, yours is red, and and Sakura, yours is green. Your job is to find them. After you find them, you three need to figure out how to use them. Oh, and by the way, the scrolls are specific to each person. So, if you try to take what isn't yours, prepare to die," Kakashi licked his finger and turned a page.

Naruto glowered, "More training. Sheesh, you'd think we were..."

"Yes, sensei. Good luck Naruto," Sakura gave a small smile before she headed off to find her scroll.

Naruto's eyes grew wide. He ran off, crashing through the woods. He never really learned how to use stealth. It wasn't his forte. He knew his teammates didn't like it. He guessed he could try working on it later. It would be another item on the training list.

Hey kit, isn't that scroll you're looking for in a tree? Go up ahead until you find a clearing, Kurama instructed.

Uh, I dunno. But sure, yeah! Naruto ran until he found a clearing. Looking around, he started running up trees, looking around.

Try the one in the middle, she informed him.

Okay! Naruto ran up the tree in the middle, looking for a blue scroll.

"Are you looking for this, Naruto?" asked a male from the shadows, his gold eyes shone as he licked his lips at watching the blonde searching frantically for the scroll which he held in one of his pale hands.

"Hey! Thanks!" Naruto rushed at the man, trying to grab the scroll.

"There is one condition before I can give it," said the man with waist length black hair, staring into those bright blue eyes of Naruto's.

"What gives? It's not yours!" Naruto frowned, arms behind his head.

"Perhaps, but I did find it," Orochimaru murmured in response. "It's not too difficult for the Nine Tails jinchurriki to handle..."

"What?" Naruto frowned more, his eyes almost squinted shut.

"Aw, you look so cute like that," he cooed, holding the scroll just out of the other male's reach. "It's simple. Come with me and you get the scroll."

"Grrrr," Naruto growled, crossing his arms. "This sounds like a trap."

"Oh, no this is not a trap," he assured, lying through his teeth though he didn't think Naruto would notice.

Something seems fishy about this, Kurama spoke up.

Well, he said it wasn't a trap. He even looked me in the eyes. Maybe he just needs help. Looking at the man, he sighed, "Fine, what do you need help with?"

Orochimaru looked him over, licking his lips again with his long tongue, "Well, it's more about I want than what I need."

Sighing again, he shrugged, "Fine, whatever! C'mon, what do you want then. I gotta get back to my team!"

He smirked, producing a prepared ramen mixture which had a sleeping toxin in it. He had Kabuto specially prepare it for him. Naruto wouldn't be able to identify anything is off.

He gave a sly smile, offering it to him, "I want...to give you this. You have been running around. You should restore your energy."

"Awwright! I love ramen!" Naruto grinned, gobbling the food up. "Okay, it's good. You should market it. Can I have my scroll now?"

"Yes," Orochimaru answered, handing over the scroll though he knew the toxin would work soon and then he can take the fox boy home with him.

"Th-" Yawning, Naruto grinned. "Sorry, thanks. Okay, see ya!"

Taking the scroll, he made it about twenty paces before passing out. Orochimaru walked over once the teen was completely knocked out. He picked him up into his arms. He poofed, disappearing from Konoha to return to Otogakure.

()()()()()

Sasuke slunk around the alleys, looking for the scroll. Kakashi wouldn't be foolish enough to hide them in plain sight, or right by each other. Gaara was skulking around. he had left his sister and brother to see if he could find Naruto. The hyperactive blonde was the only person he deemed a friend. Though Naruto is the closet he has to one. He carried his gourd on his back, the sand billowing around him. Sasuke saw Gara. Grunting, he ignored him, jumping up on a shed's roof, searching a bird house.

"Why haven't you died yet?" Gaara asked him at seeing the raven haired Uchiha.

"Because my brother is still alive. I can't die til I kill that bastard," Sasuke answered simply, hopping down and heading off to the next spot.

"What if you can't?" Gaara asked, noticing that Sasuke had completely missed the scroll.

"I will," Sasuke grunted, looking around. He just felt like it had to be here some where.

Is it me or is he clueless sometimes? Gaara thought to himself, continuing to watch Sasuke's antics out of boredom and amusement.

Sasuke stopped. He began calculating. Taking a deep breath, he refocused. Then immediately seeing the scroll he snatched it. Without another word, he walked away from Gaara. He didn't spare him another glance. He wanted to be as far away as possible from the freak. Gaara was a bit annoyed, but dismissed it. He's here on a visit. He wasn't here to cause trouble. At least not right now, but probably later. He followed Sasuke thanks to Shukaku being able to track him. He'd never admit to Sasuke or himself he had a crush on the raven haired Uchiha.

You like him. That's why you are annoyed, Shukaku smirked in Gara's head.

Sasuke went to the meeting spot. He was alone. Kakashi wasn't there. Sasuke shrugged, pulling out some lunch. He was hungry. He hadn't bothered to eat breakfast. He normally doesn't. When he rarely does it isn't much except the necessary amount he'd need to get through the day. He had packed a bunch of rice balls stuffed with bean paste.

Don't be ridiculous, Gaara huffed back at him, sitting down against a tree as he watched Sasuke from his spot.

Then why are you watching him? Oh, because you are thinking of where his lips could be...instead of on that rice ball, said Shukaku as Sasuke did seem to be enjoying that rice ball a bit much...

N-Nothing, Gaara responded, sounding a bit nervous.

Heh...yea, nothing my raccoon butt. You gonna make a move or do I have to do everything for you? Shukaku asked his host.

You only do things when I'm a sleep, Shukaku. He's not interested. Besides I was looking for Naruto in the first place, he replied, a little annoyed.

How would you know if he's interested or not? Uh oh, he's coming over here. WInk, wink. Maybe you need to fall asleep, he sang in Gaara's head.

Sasuke walked over, arms crossed with an impassive expression, "What do you need? Why do you keep staring?"

"Uh, well...you're interesting," Gaara said, sweatdropping as he he inept when it comes to romance.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "You're looking for that loser, Naruto, aren't you?"

"Yeah," he admitted.

"I don't know where he is. He went to look for his scroll. Knowing him, he got lost in a ramen shop," Sasuke looked at Gaara and kind of shook his head.

"I don't sense him anywhere," Gaara told him.

"Ok, I don't care. Aw hell. If he can't find his scroll we can't finish the mission. C'mon," he grabbed Gaara's hand and started walking. "Tell me when you sense him."

Gaara swallowed, "I will."

Sasuke stomped around the town, finally heading out to the woods, "Anything?"

"No," he replied. "Wait, yes but vaguely. It seems it's there although he isn't around here at all."

Sasuke sighed impatiently, "Quit talking in riddles."

Gaara heard in his head, Sasuke and Gaara sitting in a tree...

Not now, Gaara growled at his beast. "I'm not. I think someone took him."

Sasuke sighed like he was in great pain, "Great. Which way did the loser go?"

"I don't know," he admitted, perplexed by this. Shukaku, get help.

Awrighty! Stopping a moment, he sighed. Dick, you know I can't leave your body.

Not that type of help! he scowled. Fine, if it's going to help me let you take over to find Naruto so be it.

Of course! Shukaku's voice was suspiciously sugary sweet as he took control.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow as the sand beast took enough control to take control of Gaara's body, but not taking over complete form. Smirking, he cockily walked over to Sasuke. Shukaku loved causing havoc when his jinchurriki allowed him to take over. It might only be during his sleep, but it's what he's allowed. He'll take what he can get. He has no room to complain. Especially when this time Gaara happily asked for , not really although it was close enough based on the racoon dog's standards.

"Well, do we need help, or can we have a little fun?" he purred, Sasuke's eyes got huge as Gaara suddenly kissed him as Shukaku gave control back to Gaara right about then.

()()()()()

Sakura was looking for her scroll. It's supposed to be red. So it's going to be easy to find right? Uh, yeah no. She sighed, uncertain of where it is. Ino walked out of the flower shop. She was given the red scroll by Kakashi. She was told to keep it until the owner asked for it. She had it slipped in her pocket, under her apron. Seeing Sakura, she frowned. Her again. She was always up in Sasuke's business. Sakura noticed Ino. Oh, her again. She wasn't sure about the bleach blonde haired girl. Things were off and on with them. Plus they were both trying to get Sasuke's attention. Even though they both won't be able to get him.

"Billboard," Ino snarked, arranging the flowers.

"Ino-pig," she shot back.

"What, no training today? Or did Sasuke just finally tell you that you were worthless?" Ino smirked, standing to wipe the bangs out of her eyes.

"No, we had a mission. I'm supposed to look for a red scroll," she glared lightly at her.

"Oh," Ino said, crossing her arms as she was told to keep it until it was asked; not just mentioned...

"Um, do you know where it is?" she asked nervously.

Ino sighed irritably, "Yes."

"Can I have it?" she asked. "I've been looking everywhere for it."

"And what are you going to do for it?" Ino inquired, hands on her hips.

Sakura was a little suspicious, "Like what?"

"Look, it's the law of supply and demand. I have the scroll, you want it. What will you offer for it?" Ino responded simply like the businesswoman she has become due to helping out with her mother's flower shop.

"Anything I guess," she shrugged.

"Good to hear. My demands are for you to leave Sasuke alone for a full week. You're not allowed any flirting or anything like that," Ino watched with crafty eyes.

Ino hoped this would work. She didn't really like Sasuke. She loved Sakura, but Sasuke took all of Sakura's damn attention. So she was trying to get Sasuke out of the picture. She hoped to the deities that Sakura wouldn't say no. She bit her lip, lying in wait anxiously.

"Ok," she agreed.

Ino handed over the scroll, "So......what are you going to do with all your free time now?"

"Um, well Kakashi-sensei said we need to figure out how to use it. He said the scroll should unlock something for each of us," she explained. "Other than that...maybe train or read up more on medic stuff."

"Okay. Well, since I gotta make sure you hold up your end of the bargain, we always have some dying flowers and stuff, if you need to work on bringing plants to life or using plants to make concotions," she offered since Sakura had accepted the deal.

"Thanks," Sakura smiled, pleasantly surprised Ino offered that to her.

Ino shrugged. She hid a rare smile. She guessed this day was looking up for her. She hoped it would further improve. She felt so nervous around Sakura. She could still act her normal self a round her. She's been attracted to the rosette for such a long time.

"Though if you really want to make sure I'm owning up to the deal you could always move in with me," Sakura suggested, gathering a few supplies for antidotes as she was low on things.

Ino straightened up. Did she really just hear that right? She hadn't been expecting that. She felt her hands become clamy. Her heart sped up a little bit. It felt like the butterflies were flitting around in her stomach. She guessed today was getting better already.

Shrugging, Imo nodded nonchalantly, "Sure, to make sure you are not renigging."

"Yep," she nodded.

Ino turned to a customer, "I'll be over tonight about six."

"Sounds good," she smiled, waving before she headed out to return to her apartment to get things ready for later.

()()()()()

Kakashi was reading the book. He was waiting for his team to return with their scrolls. He had moved to the base of a tree. He felt tranquil. Especially with the gentle breeze billowing thrugh. He was relaxed. He knew he'd probably have most of the day to himself. Iruka had been walking by. He was on break from teaching at the moment. He'd have to return in an hour or so. He noticed Kakashi nearby. He's had a huge crush on him for such a long time. He's just been unable to confess his feelings. He knows how Kakashi is. He won't let anyone close.

"He's looking for his scroll, Iruka," Kakashi noted, setting his book down.

"Oh, good," he nodded, blushing a bit at getting noticed for looking to find Naruto. "It's okay. Naruto's a good kid. I have a soft spot for him too."

"That's good," he smiled lightly, relieved about that although Kakashi had noticed the blush blossoming on his cheeks.

"Did you need anything else, Iruka?" Kakashi stated.

He's had a crush on the man for the longest time, but with his history, he wasn't letting people get close. If people grew close they were probably going to get hurt. He kept everyone at a safe arm's length. He knew by doing this he may harm people either way. He just didn't think it was the best idea. Besides he wanted to protect Konoha. Even at the cost of his love life he would do it. It's how he is. Perhaps nothing can change it, but only time can tell if he will or won't.

"What? Um, no! I'm good,"he hastily replied.

"Alright then," Kakashi picked his book back up.

Iruka wasn't sure what else to say. He could confess his feelings, but no. He knew Kakashi would probably reject him. He didn't see a point in trying.

"You know," Kakashi flipped a page in his book as his tone held no accusation towards the other Jounin. "I will protect him with all I have. I do love him too."

"I know, Kakashi. I trust him with you," Iruka replied.

"Good," Kakashi looked up from his book. 'What is it you really want, Iruka? You keep standing here like you want to say something more. I swear to you, I will protect Naruto. I can't keep him from himself sometimes, but I will never stop trying to protect him."

Iruka bit his lip, "It's nothing. I should get back to the academy."

"If you say so," Kakashi sighed, looking back at his book as his mood was slightly dampened. "Iruka, if I may ask, why are you still single?"

"Because you haven't asked me out yet," Iruka said before he went to head back to the academy since class would be starting back up soon.

Kakashi's eyes grew wide in shock, "Iruka...."

()()()()()

Kiba was outside, taking Akamaru on a walk. He loved his dog and taking care of him. Kiba and Akamaru had passed by where Neji was. He noticed the Hyuga was always training. He wondered when and if he ever took a break. He's always training. Neji has a mission. He can't fail with what he has set in his mind. Kiba guessed that was something he liked about him. Neji has always been cold, but at least he would talk a bit to him. Normally Neji ignores most people.

"No, I don't take breaks," Neji stated simply.

Kiba pouted, "Aw, c'mon. You train too much."

"You cannot train too much. Move along, please," said Neji as he changed positions.

"Nope," Kiba plopped onto the ground, Akamaru laying down beside him.

Sighing, Neji ignored Kiba. He kept moving, graceful, fluid movements. Neji wished the dog would stop looking at him. Kiba watched him. Akamaru placed his head in Kiba's lap. He petted his head gently. He loved the one he was partnered with. It's how the Inuzuka clan works. Neji stopped. Sitting down, he opened his lunch. He said nothing to the Inuzuka. He didn't see a point in conversation. It wasted time. He couldn't afford to waste any of it.

"Are you going to be silent all the time?" he asked, unpacking his lunch and giving Akamaru a slice of meat which he happily gobbeled.

"There isn't anything to say," Neji kept eating.

"Oh, ok," he bit his lip, looking down at his food.

Neji was silent before he looked over at Kiba, "Don't you train?"

"Yep," he replied, munching on his food.

Neji rolled his eyes, when he finished eating he stood up, "Spar me."

"Um, why?" he asked, standing up.

"Sparing is practice," he replied simply as if it were common sense that shouldn't be questioned.

"Ok," he said, moving into his stance.

Neji moved his hand in a "come at me" motion. Neji would show no mercy. Neither would Kiba. They would both give it their all. He tried to pounce at him. he would use his traditional Fang Over Fang or something like that. Neji used blocking and his gentle fist. He tried to not harm Kiba, but stop him. Kiba growled, annoyed at being stopped. He tried to land a punch on him. He guessed they were just using taijutsu for this. They stopped after a while.

"You are getting better," Neji noted.

"I told ya I practice," he huffed.

Neji nodded, "I think you will make a fine addition for your team."

"Thanks, Hinata is in my team," he told him.

"Yes. I know," Neji stated curtly, turing his back to Kiba.

"I won't let her get hurt," he promised him.

"That is not your destiny, but it's mine," Neji said, voice unreadable

Kiba scowled, "She's a friend and my teammate. I'm not going to let her get hurt. I'll see you around. You didn't need to be a dick to me."

He stormed off. Akamaru yipped, chasing after him. he didn't mind. he felt happier with Akamaru around. He knew animals were kinder than people sometimes. Neji just sighed. He wasn't going to tell anyone of the curse mark. He had a destiny, even if it was a damnable one, and he had to fulfill it. Even if he had to lose ones he loves he'll do it to protect Konoha from any threat which includes himself.

()()()()()

Anko looked around. Her damn curse mark hurt. She didn't want to tell anyone. They'd think she was crazy...crazier than they already did. She had just gotten back to the village. It wasn't her fault that she didn't remember anything. Hinata had been out for a walk. She had spent the entire morning training. She wanted to be strong for Naruto and to show Neji she isn't weak. Anko smiled at Hinata as she passed her. Hinata had always seemed kind. Though she doubted Hinata had a mean bone in her body. She's too nice.

"Hi," Anko said to the Hyuga heiress.

"O-Oh, h-hello Anko-same," Hinata said shyly.

"What are you doing?" Anko was lonely as he just wanted a friend, hoping Hinata could become one.

"I-I was out for a walk after some training," she explained.

Anko smiled, "Wanna go get some ramen? My treat?"

Anko had only been back in the village a bout a week after escaping Oro. She had went through all the whatever it was the Hokage put her through. She couldn't remember anything. She had tried. She really had attempted, but she couldn't regain what she had lost.

"S-Sure," she smiled.

"Great!" Anko almost skipped to the ramen shop, ordering them each a bowl and some hot tea; smiling at Hinata, she started eating.

Hinata blushed. She began to eat as well. She had been hungry. She thought it was nice of Anko to offer her out to eat. She hasn't done this in so long. She used to go out with Sakura, Ino, and Tenten at times. They fell out of it after a while. She didn't blame them. She knew they had their lives to live. She has her own as well. She hoped they'd reconnect one day. They didn't leave off in bad terms. She knew if they wanted to talk or meet up with her they knew where to find her.

"So, what do you like to do?" Anko asked around her food.

"Um, train, read, draw, paint," she replied casually, feeling a bit more comfortable with Anko.

"Really? I like to paint too!" Anko smiled. "Maybe we could paint together sometime?"

"S-Sure, I'd like that," she relied softly.

"Awesome! So.....do you paint around the clothes, or naked?" Anko asked, ordering a second bowl as she was really hungry. "Me...I prefer painting naked. I can paint clothes on 'em."

Hinata nearly choked on her food, coughing a bit before she was ok, "S-Sorry, with clothes on."

Anko patted her on the back, "Don't you get paint on their clothes like that?"

"Huh? Um, I don't do portraits of people," she blushed.

Anko frowned. Then she smiled, "Oh no, that's not what I meant! I mean I do face and body painting. What do you paint?"

"Oil paintings mostly," she replied, nodding in thanks to it as she began to eat again.

"Cool. Want me to body paint you sometime?"she offered as there was no lewdness in Anko's voice; just curiosity.

"I-I'd like to try it out," she replied, being polite and wanting to not hurt other people's feelings.

"Sure, I can just do a face or whole body. It's your choice," she replied, finishing up as , she paid for the meal.

"O-Oh, ok," she noded, finishing up before leaving the ramen shop with Anko.

"So......face or whole body?" Anko asked.

"Um, either one," she shrugged.

"Awesome! Whole body! Come on!" Anko tugged her towards Anko's room.

"O-Ok," Hinata went with her, a little nervous.

"Okay. So, any favorite colors or animals, or anything like that?"she asked.

Anko took Hinata to a room. Pulling out a table, she draped a sheet over it and started pulling out paints and brushes. She put on a smock as she brought out her supplies. She hummed as she did this. She felt giddy. She loved doing it for friends. She hoped this would go well.

"I like felines," she relied.

"Colors?" Anko inquired as she was still rummaging around.

"Blue, purple, and black," she replied.

"Okay. Go ahead and strip and then lay down. Please lie on your stomach. I'll do your back first," Anko was busy laying out her brushes, getting water to rinse, rags, etc.

The heiress nodded, blushing a bit. She stripped, her lilly white skin showing as well as her body. She laid down on the table with her back to Anko.

"Just relax. This will be fun. Hopefully relaxing, too," the brushes started flowing gently over Hinata's body, almost like butterfly wing touches.

Hinata relaxed, giggling at the sensation of the brushes against her skin. She somehow trusted the snake lady. She was still a little nervous. It's strange having someone painting her body. It felt nice. She thought maybe she would visit Anko more often after this.

After a while, Anko stated quietly as she remained professional, "Turn over."

"O-Ok," Hinata blushed, rolling over, feeling a bit uncomfortable with someone else seeing her naked.

Anko thought Hinata beautiful. She used her brushes, painting Hinata's whole body, painting with another type of paint to hide Hinata's most intimate bits. Hinata blushed, involuntarily bucking her hips when Anko had her brushes in certain areas. Anko flushed a bit as well, as Hinata was very beautiful. But she didn't want to ruin anything by coming onto Hinata. As far as Anko knew, Hinata was interested in Naruto. But it didn't stop Anko from feeling heat between her legs as Hinata bucked...nor did it stop her from paying particular attention to make sure to cover those naughty bits. Hinata blushed as she felt heat too. She wasn't sure if she liked girls that way, but she never had the time before to figure it out or experiment.

Anko cleared her throat, turning her back as she cleaned her brushes, "There ya go. Go...take a look into the mirror."

"Um, is this stuf permanent?" she asked, getting off the table and looking at herself in the mirror.

"Nope. It will come off with water and soap," she said as Hinata looked very much like a lioness as it was quite amazing and very well done.

"I love it," she smiled.

"Good," Anko smiled. "I'm glad you liked it."

"Yep," she giggled.

Anko smiled. She liked Hinata's giggle. It was pleasant, almost like a bell. It sound nice to her ears. She hoped to hear it again.

()()()()

Temari walked through the streets, looking for Gaara. Damnit, she lost him again. Tenten was maintaining the weapons shop. She is a weapons mistress after all. The brunette was polishing the sharpening the didn't want them to grow rusty or dull. Temari peeked in, looking for Gaara.

"Your brother isn't here," Tenten said, not looking over her shoulder though could tell who it was by her chakra signature.

"Have you seen him?" Temari asked angrily, pissed she lost him again.

"Nope," she replied, continuing her work.

"Thanks for the ... ah, hell nevermind," Temari stomped out.

Tenten huffed. She thought the other woman didn't need to be so didn't know where Gaara was. Besides she's busy at her work in the shop. How could she have encountered him at all when she hasn't stepped out of here all day?

Temari stomped back in, "Have you heard him, or anyone talking about him today?"

"I haven't been out of my shop all day," she replied simply. "So no I haven't. Sorry."

"Damnit. How can one man drive me so crazy?!" she huffed.

"It happens to all women," she said simply. "I mean my teammate lee drives me crazy with how he talks about youth all the time or wanting to push us further with no breaks."

Temari smirked, "Yea. Mine just drive me nuts, period. Sorry for being an ass...I just gotta find him."

Tenten grinned, stopping her work to sit on her stool, "Yeah, both my teammates and sensei drive me crazy. SoI get it. No worries, it's ok."

Temari looked at Tenten, "So...wanna get a drink later?"

"Sounds good," she agreed.

"Awright. Meet me at 6?" she asked, not nervous at all with asking another female out.

"Where?" she asked.

"Any bars here?" Temari asked as she wasn't used to visiting the taverns in Konoha although she was a regular visitor at the ones back in Suna.

"Yeah," she nodded.

"Give the name of your favorite. I'll meet you there," she smiled.

"Ok, meet you at Izuna's bar at six," she smirked. "War whatever you want."

Temari nodded, walking out. Maybe today wouldn't be a total bust after all. She's encountered Tenten a few times. She liked the girl. She hoped they'd hit it off without any complications. She decided to brush off that worry, returning to her search for Gaara and Kankuro.

()()()()()

Lee was doing hisexercises. He's always so hyper. He knows he needs to be wants to make his sensei proud. Shino stood in the shadows, watching Lee. He had a crush on the excitable bushy brow, as Naruto called him, for as long as he could remember.

"Shino, hey!" Lee waved, sitting on the grass after an intense session of his exercises.

Shino walked silently out, sitting in the grass a bit away from him, "Lee, are exercises going alright?"

"Of course," he beamed. "It's the power of youth to remain in tip top shape."

Shino simply nodded, taking note of all the surroundings, being aware of danger, "Will you ever take your weights off?"

"Huh? Why would I do that?" Lee asked, confused.

"I just did not know if you had thought of a time when you might need to do that. Also if so how to implement it," Shino stated, noting a particularly odd beetle on a blade of grass.

"The only time I would is if I'm at home," he said.

"You think you will never be put in a life or death situation where you would?" Shino reached over, gently letting the beetle crawl on his finger before bringing it closer to his spectacle shaded eyes.

"Nah, I mean it's like with your bugs. It's something we like to use," he shrugged.

Shino thought Lee was naïve. Attractively so, but also potentially life threateningly as well. He didn't want his best friend harmed by any means.

"What?" he asked, pouting at the look Shino was giving him.

Shino sighed as he was never one to really hide the truth, "I think you are naïve and it may be a life threatening detriment at some point."

"Oh," he looked down.

"Don't get me wrong. Your enthusiasm is...contagious and well needed in battle. It just seems that you have not really thought about the worst case scenario yet," he assured, trying not to be too harsh on him.

Shino awkwardly put his hand on Lee's shoulder in an attempt at a comforting pat. He hadn't meant to hurt the other male's feelings. That was the last thing he wanted to do. Besides it looked like he had deflated a balloon with how lee's energy had just went flat. He didn't like it. He wanted lee to be happy. He didn't want him to be sad or upset.

"Oh, ok," he sighed.

Shino stood, "Meet me here tomorrow. We will work on worst case scenarios."

"Um, alright. Thanks," he sweatropped, feeling a little down, thinking he should go train some more.

"Come here at ten in the morning," Shino walked off into the bushes.

"Sounds good," he stretched, figuring he should get some more work done as he guessed today wouldn't be too bad.

A/N: Yays! Done with chappie one! Hehes, we hope everyone enjoyed. We're just doing yaoi and yuri pairings. We hope no one minds. If you do well then this ain't the story for you. If someone doesn't like a story then don't read it. That's simple enough, right? Until next time remember to review lovelies!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey ya’ll! It’s Shadow and Capricorn here. Mama is a bit busy at the moment with court. I thought it might be a good idea for me to edit this chappie. Plus I haven’t been motivated to do much writing because I’m dealing with my own issues. Sleep meditation has helped a lot. I plan to continue it until I see a counselor in the fall. Ya’ll don’t need a reason to care or worry about me. I just thought it would be helpful to let ya’ll know what’s going on. Anyways, enjoy and please R&R!

Chapter 2

Naruto woke up. He felt sluggish. Where was he? Sitting up, he quickly laid back down, as his head spun. He groaned, trying to take in his surroundings. He tensed at noticing he wasn’t in Konoha anymore. He wished the pounding in his head would diminish.

"Be careful, my pet. The toxin will wear off shortly," murmured Orochimaru from the shadows, watching the jinchurriki.

"Huh? What? Who is that?" Naruto grimaced in pain, standing although he couldn't afford to be weak when the world shifted underneath him, his eyes bleary as he tried to refocus his vision.

Naruto? Kurama asked, worried about her host at noticing his weakened state. What's wrong?

Nothing Kur, I'm fine, ubbing his eyes, Naruto stumbled to the shadows, trying to find the source of the voice. "Come out, you coward!"

"I am no coward, my dear. I merely like to play sometimes," he teased. "Do you even know who I am, Naruto?"

"I don't care! You can say you’re not a coward, but actions speak so much louder than words! Show yourself!" Naruto glared at the darkness.

"I will," Orochimaru promised, revealing himself, a few locks of his dark hair falling into his eyes. "I am the Snake Sanin if that helps jog your memory."

"You! You are the traitor to our village! Bastard!" Naruto flew at Orochimaru, trying to land some punches in his weakened state.

"I'm not all that bad," he smirked, easily evading the attack.

Naruto growled again, trying to land a punch. He was in a rage. Kurama had lent some of her power to him. It allowed him to regain some of his movements, but he knew he would require more time to recover.

Naru, calm down. Getting into a fit won't solve the situation, Kurama warned, trying to be helpful though she would allow him her power if he needed it.

"You are evil! Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto swung again, flipping away from him as seven Narutos appeared.

"Am I really?" he asked dryly. "You don't even know my intentions."

"You are a traitor to your people, that's enough!" Naruto rushed at Orochimaru, his clones rushing as well

Naruto, rushing blindly isn't a good idea, Kurama chimed in.

He's evil, Kur! Naruto tried to land a hit on Orochimaru's jaw.

Perhaps, but I am too, she pointed out.

No, you're not...you're misunderstood! he did a roundhouse kick trying to land on Orochimaru.

I killed your parents when I attacked your home. How am I different from him? she pointed out simply. Besides you haven't given him time to explain himself.

Fine, Naruto crossed his arms, glaring daggers at the Sanin. "Explain yourself in two sentences. Choose them carefully."

He smirked, unfazed by the attacks on him, "I've noticed your struggles around others as you're still not accepted by people in your village. I want you."

"Yeah, you and everybody else. But you want Kurama, not me........and I'm not gonna let you get her!"

Um, Naru, I really think he's talking about you, Kurama sweatdropped. You're a fool sometimes, you know?

"I am not speaking abut the Nine Tails," Orochimaru informed him. "I'm talking about you. For your information I have not. Who do you think has protected you from being killed all thee years?"

"Kurama and Kakashi," Naruto tried to kick Orochimaru in the groin.

Um, kit I'm stuck in your body, Kurama piped up. I can't do much unless you accept my power.

"Yes, I've noticed," Orochimaru said, easily dodging him. "Though it hasn't just been him who has protected you, my dear fox boy."

'You've helped me to survive.' Naruto stated to her. Stopping, gathering breaths, he looked at Orochimaru. "You're trying to tell me you helped keep me alive? That's bull crap and you know it! You hate everyone!"

He summoned more clones, about fifty, surrounding Orochimaru...and ran, headfirst at him, trying to headbutt him.

"No, that is not true," Orochimaru said, attacking the clones with his snakes until the real Naruto remained.

Naruto stopped, breathing heavy, "What do you want?"

"You," he said simply. "Your father was my sensei. It's only fair that I watch over his son to ensure he doesn't die from foolish fools."

"Wait, my dad trained you?" Naruto's eyes clouded with confusion.

"Yes, when I was a young aspiring ninja Minato was my sensei," he replied.

Naruto squinted his eyes, "You're trying to trick me."

He rolled his eyes, "If I were tricking you then you would be barely breathing right now."

Naruto sighed, slumping in defeat, "What do you want?"

"You," he said simply.

"So you've said. But for what reason?" Naruto eyed the taller man suspiciously.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"Kurama," Naruto crossed his arms. Don't worry, Kur...I won't let him get you.

This is about you, idiot, she growled. Not me.

Naruto frowned, "Fine. Why me?"

She scowled, Obviously he wants to be your mate. I approve. Since he has not harmed you. if he does I will bite his throat out. I do love the taste of snakes.

Naruto almost choked, saying out loud instead of in his mind to the fox, “He wants to………what? Be my……..what? I don’t get it.”

Kurama chuckled, Humans are amusing at times.

Naruto looked at him, “You want to do that? I thought it was just between girls and boys. I don’t know how that would work between two guys.”

You have much to learn, my host, Kurama murmured.

"it does, but there is a thing called homosexuality," Orochimaru told him.

Naruto scrunched his eyes, scratching the back of his neck, “I’ve never heard of that before.”

He means same-sex relationships, Kurama told him.

I know that word, but I don’t know what it means, Naruto sighed, hoping his beast would shed some light on this situation otherwise he’d be lost in the sea of confusion.

Hmmm, well I know a few things or so. Who knows he might teach you, she chuckled, thoroughly amused by the blonde’s predicament.

"Well, how about this?" Orochimaru inquired. "We could go out on a date....see how things go, etc etc. You get the gist of it."

Naruto stared at him, “Ok, I’ll go out on a date with you. If things don’t work out I get to return to Konoha and you don’t take your frustrations out on it. Deal?”

"Agreed," he replied.

“Oh, ok,” Naruto blushed. “Where to?”

"Depends on what you're in the mood for. There are various things in Otogakure," he said.

Have fun, Kurama said in his mind, knowing she would be watching from her cell.

"Well, let's go. Sooner we start, sooner I can be done and go back home,” he stretched as he headed off towards where he thought Otogakure was.

"My hideout is part of it," he chuckled, guiding Naruto to a ramen shop since the blonde male seemed so enamored by it.

"Ooooo, ramen!" Naruto's eyes went big as he sniffed the delicious aroma.

"I thought you would prefer it," he noted, sitting down and ordered them a few bowls.

Naruto smiled happily, shoveling the ramen in, "Hey, thanks...this is really good!"

"You're welcome," he murmured, eating as well. “I ordered more as I know how your appetite is.”

Naruto grinned big. "Thanks!" Happily he started scarfing down the next bowl.

"I aim to please," he chuckled, going back to eating his bowl.

Naruto frowned, "So, why do they think you are evil if you really are just this happy squishy bunny?"

He raised a brow, "Well, there was a misunderstanding."

"Well, just go explain. I'm sure the Hokage would understand. He's a really nice guy," Naruto finished his second bowl.

"It isn't Sarutobi the one I have a misunderstanding with," he replied.

“Who then?” Naruto frowned, trying to understand all of this.

"Someone else," he said.

“Look, be honest with me. I don’t like someone talking in riddles,” he mumbled.

"Well, it's with Tsunade," he said.

"She's not there. Last I heard she gambled or something,” he rubbed his neck.

"That's no surprise," he mused.

"Pervy Sage might know where she is. He's been ... well I mean, he's going to train me. After he gets off his butt and quits looking at the girls' bathrooms,” Naruto crossed his arms. "I don't see what he sees in them. They're pretty, but, meh."

"Ah, I see," he nodded.

Naruto suggested, "What? Why don't we go see Pervy Sage?"

"Sure, why not," he shrugged.

"Okay. Thanks! Now, where we goin?"Naruto asked, always full of energy.

"To see Jiraiya," he said. "Since you wanted to see him."

“As part of our date?” he shrugged. “Sure, I don’t see why not.”

"Indeed," he said dryly, traveling with Naruto to the hot spring where Jiraiya would be.

"Hey...hey, Pervy Sage!!! Why are you looking at those girls again?" Naruto grumbled, tapping Jiraiya on the shoulder.

"Alright then," he chuckled.

Jiraiya frowned at seeing his pupil, but his eyes narrowed at seeing Orochimaru, “Hey kid, what did you want? Oh, so he’s here. What do you want, bastard?”

"Do you know where the Slug Princess is?" he asked.

"Why do you want to know, Snake? And why do you have Naruto with you?" Jariayah's eyes narrowed.

"I'm on a date with him," Orochimaru said simply. "There's a misunderstanding I must settle with her."

"Naruto, get away from him!" Jariayah stated, summoning Chief Toad

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes, "Really, Jiraiya?"

“Now, I’m really confused,” he sighed, stuck between a rock and a hard place with his sensei and his date fighting each other.

Jiraiya snarled, "Get away from the boy. Don't make me kill you. Naruto, run!"

Orochimaru glared daggers at him, summoning his snake, "No."

"What the heck? Hold on, hold on...nobody should kill anyone! Pervy Sage, he just came to find Gramma Tsunade! What gives?" Naruto stood in front of Orochimaru.

"You didn't tell him, did you?" Orochimaru hissed.

"Get the hell over here!" Glaring at Orochimaru he raised an eyebrow. "What I do is my business."

Orochimaru shrugged, "I suppose."

Naruto held a determined fire in his eyes as he stood in front of Orochimaru, “Pervy Sage, he didn’t do anything wrong today. If you’re going to fight anyone then fight me.”

Jiraiya frowned at Naruto, "Kid, you're being played. Get out of the way."

"Aw, sounds like someone's jealous," Orochimaru taunted.

Naruto knew how powerful Pervy Sage was. He wasn't sure about Orochimaru, but he figured he was about equally as powerful. Looking at Orochimaru, Naruto made up his mind. He didn't want anyone to die tonight. He doubted it would come to that, but he decided he needed to do something about this. He didn’t’ want to stand on the sidelines.

"Hey, Oro….. Your name is too long to say. Anyways, Let's get out of here and finish the date. Maybe can have some fun,” he suggested, hoping the expression he had made was a sexy smile although he doubted he succeeded with it.

Orochimaru gave a sly smile, dismissing his snake for now, "Very well then, Naruto. I will see you later, Jiraiya."

Naruto grabbed Orochimaru's hand. He walked off with the snake. Jiraiya sat there. He was stunned from the recent events that had transpired. Quickly, Jiraiya got dressed and headed towards Konoha. He needed to inform and warn Sarutobi about this. If he couldn’t meet with the Hokage he knew the other best bet was to find Kakashi. Either one could talk some sense into the knucklehead ninja. He just hoped he wouldn’t be too late.

Naruto looked up through his lashes, "So, where now Oro?"

()()()()()

Sasuke sat there, Gaara's lips on his. Sasuke was in shock, eyes wide. He hadn’t expected this to happen. He didn’t know how to feel from it. He’s unused to affection. He can’t love. No, he can’t afford to be distracted by such things. Yet he couldn’t break away from Gaara’s lips. Gaara blushed. He was annoyed Shukaku had given back control once he had kissed him. He pulled back after a few moments, knowing he needed to breathe. he panted lightly, his eyes half-lidded.

Sasuke looked at Gaara, his eyes dark, "What was that about?"

“Uh, nothing,” Gaara replied, awkward about it.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "Whatever. Where's Naruto?"

“Someone probably took him,” he stated.

"Damnit," Sasuke changed course, heading back to Kakashi.

Gaara tried to follow him, butwas stopped by his sister, “Oh hello, Temari.”

"Geez, it's about time I found you! Where have you been?" She crossed her arms, looking at him sternly.

“I’ve been looking for Naruto,” he replied. “Where’s our brother?”

She shrugged, "I can only keep track of one person a day. You're mine today."

“I’m so lucky,” he said dryly.

"Look, we are just still worried about your...temperament. So, I have a date tonight. How can I keep you safe?" Temari asked, her arms still crossed over her chest.

Any suggestions, Shukaku? he asked. “Well, you could stick me with Sasuke or someone.”

"I am not your dating service,” she huffed, unamused by his antics.

Shukaku smirked in Gaara's head, We should go with Sasuke……

“The demon says I should,” he stated simply. “Besides do you honestly have a better idea, sister? You recalled what happened last time you stuck me with a babysitter.”

"Okay. Fine,” she raised her hands. "C'mon."

Gaara gave her a rare smile, “Thanks. This way we both win.”

"Let's go find Sasuke. Where was he headed?" Temari headed out, anxious to go get ready for her date because that brunette was cute.

“To the training grounds?” he wasn’t sure.

"Okayy, c’mon,” she grabbed his hand, heading to the training grounds with him.

When reaching there Sasuke was there with Kakashi, talking about something important. Most likely it was about Naruto’s disappearance. Kakashi read his book although he bore a frown. He wasn’t pleased at hearing this bit of news. He thought of the best plan to get Naruto back. It din’t help they had little to no leads. He knew of what to do.

"We will leave immediately. Get supplies,” Kakashi told Sasuke as he nodded, heading off while Temari shrugged. "Okay, bye."

“I want to go with you,” Gaara said simply to Kakashi.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "Do you know where Naruto could

“No,” he shook his head. “I had been looking for him when I arrived to Konoha, but noticed his chakra signature ended somewhere. I couldn’t figure out where to go from there.”

"Damnit, but you can sense him, correct?" Kakashi studied Gaara intensely.

“Shukaku could probablyfind Kurama. So in a sense yes,” he answered.

"Then yes, you can come. We'll wait for Sasuke to get back," Kakashi informed him.

“Ok,” he agreed.

Sasuke returned, rolling his eyes at seeing Gaara. The trio set off. The journey would’t be an easy one. For all they know Naruto could be anywhere. Kakashi thought the worse, thinking either Orochimaru or the Akatsuki had captured him. In due time they’ll find him.

()()()()()

Sakura had already prepared the guest room for Ino. She knows the other woman pretty well. She was cooking supper when the blonde walked in.

Ino smiled, thiking the food smelled good, "Hey, so, I'm here for the week so I can make sure you don't break the deal."

"Yep, the guest room's yours if you want to sleep by yourself," she said over her shoulder, a small smile on the rosette's lips. "Though if you want to sleep with me that's fine too. It's your choice."

Ino raised an eyebrow, "I...thought you loved Sasuke?"

"I do, but as a friend," she told her simply.

Ino crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow, "You have followed him around like a puppy for years."

"Yep, it's called puppy love. Doesn't mean it's true," she replied, maing sure the food didn't burn.

Ino was baffled, "Why the sudden change of heart?"

"Sasuke is my teammate. I realized he doesn't want me. I also fell in love with someone else," she blushed, turning off the stove.

Ino sighed. Of course...she couldn't catch a damn break. If only she knew that Sakura has loed Ino since they were kids. She hadn’t been able to bring herself to tell her. She thought she could, btu doesn’t know for sure. She hoped she would be able to inform her blonde best friend, but didn’t know the proper way how. Plus she didn’t know if Ino reciprocated those feelings back to her. She was afraid of rejection.

"Okay. I am going to go drop my stuff off,” Ino went to find the guestroom.

"O..ok," she nodded, blushing as she wasn't sure how to tell Ino how she truly feels.

Ino sat down on the bed. Frowning, she flopped back on her back, a tear slipping out. She had to move on. After this week, she was done. Sakura came in. She didn't want Ino upset. She had thought about it for a while. She hugged the blonde. She didn’t want Ino to be upset. Sakura knows she makes mistakes sometimes. It happens to everyone. She just didn’t want to hurt her.

"Don't be sad," she said softly.

Ino sat up, hugging the cherry blossom before standing, “I'm not. Don't be silly. Is the food ready?"

"Um, yeah," she said, still worried.

"Good, let's go eat,” Ino walked out, aloof, protecting herself.

"Are you ok?" she asked, not wanting to push although she was worried, going in to put portions of the food onto plates.

"Fine,” Ino forced a bright smile "This looks really good."

"Thanks," she smiled slightly. "I normally cook for myself majority of the time. So it's nice to cook for someone else."

Ino sat down, crossing her legs. Bowing her head, clasping her hands, she said a prayer and then started eating. Sakura didn't mind. She at as well. They dined in a somewhat comfortable silence.

After finishing, Ino smiled at Sakura, "It tasted really good. Thank you. I can cook tomorrow night."

"That would be nice. I will be working at the hospital," she informed her, looking at her through her lashes before getting up to clean the dishes and break out some sake.

Ino sighed. Taking her ponytail out, she ran her fingers through her hair. This sucked so bad. She wanted the rosette so badly. She just didn’t know how Sakura felt. She knew she’d need to ask or tell her sooner or later. She wasn’t sure what the right time would be to do so.

"Want some?" she offered, pouring herself a glass after finishing up with cleaning.

"Of course. I love sake,” she smirked, grabbing a glass as she held it out to Sakura.

She poured some into the glass, taing the bottle and her own into the living room. She placed them both on the table.

"Wanna watch a movie or something?" she asked.

"Sure,” Ino sat down, curling up on the sofa , taking a drink. "Didn't know you drank."

"You find out new things all the time," she smirked, turning on the tv to look for something for them to watch.

Ino smirked back, "Comedy or romance?"

Comedy," she replied, flipping to a good movie in that genre. "We both need to unwind and have some laughs."

Ino smiled and stretched. She relaxed, watching the tv. Sakura cautiously draped an arm around Ino. She wanted to be careful and not scare her off. Ino smiled at Sakura. Sighing, she relaxed, sipping her sake. Sakura did as well. She liked being close to Ino. It felt nice. After the glass was done, she sat the glass down.

Eyeing Sakura out of the corner of her eye, she smiled, "I have to admit, this is nice, to just relax and hang out."

"Yeah it is," she agreed.

After the movie, Ino stood. "G'nite, Sakura." Taking her glass, she went into the kitchen, rinsing out her cup and filling it with water, taking it to bed with her.

"Goodnight," she smiled softly, doing the same although she left her door cracked slightly if Ino needed anything.

()()()

Chouji sat in the dark, looking at the stars. Depressed, he started eating some chips. He and Shikamaru have been best friends for a long time. He had been thinking things over. He had hoped to maybe confess his feelings to him, but wasn’t sure how to do it.

"Huh? What are you doing out here, Choji?" asked Shikamaru.

"Nothing,” he said sadly.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I am just unbearably lonely,” he admitted, sighing as he didn’t think Shikamaru would return his feelings.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he frowned, wondering how he could help him.

"I am just so tired of loving this person knowing they don't love me back," Choji sighed, finishing the chips, looking back up at the stars.

"Huh?" Shikamaru asked, obvlious to how Choji truly feels about him. "I'm sure whoever it is loves you back."

"Nope. He isn't interested in me. I think he has his sights set on someone else,” he murmured as Temari's face floated through his memory.

"Have you tried askign him?" he asked.

"Not risking it,” Choji mumbled.

"Oh," he replied, uncertain of how to go about this.

"So, what didja need Shika?" Choji asked, turning to look at the man.

"Um, nothing I guess," he shrugged. "Just couldn't sleep."

“Oh,” he continued looking up at the stars, not facing the Nara as he couldn’t risk seeing into those eyes of his.

“Choji,” Shikamaru began to say, going silent for a moment as he chose his words carefully. “I’ve been feeling this for a while for someone.”

“Oh?” he asked, bracing himself to get his heart broken.

“I haven’t been able to tell him in person,” he continued. “I’ve known them for a very long time. I don’t know how to break it to him. I think he thinks I prefer women.”

“W-Who would that be?” he asked, swallowing hard as he didn’t want to get his hopes up to become crushed in the end.

“You,” he answered bluntly.

“M-Me?” he gasped in surprise. “I-I didn’t know. I always thought you loved Temari.”

“Nah, not really,” he admitted. “I’ve always had a crush on you. I just never knew how to tell you. Uh, so Chouji……will you go out with me tomorrow night?”

A/N: And……….stop right there! Yeps, I am a stinker for ending our chappie at that precise moment. Hopefully ya’ll enjoyed what transpired this time. Hopefully there will be more Naru/Oro action next time. Will Gaara, Kakashi, and Sasuke find Naruto? *shifty eyes* Only we know the answers! Mwhahahaha, until next time please remember to review lovelies! Hehes


End file.
